I Will Win!
by Rukia-K1
Summary: Richard has a small problem and that problem is his family. He knows that all of them are after him in some way, and that bugs him. And he doesn't know what to do about it. In the end, who will win him over? And what is this so called bet that they made...? You vote to see who should win him over in the end
1. Start: GAME ON!

A/n: So this idea has been bugging me forever. I mean for the last few nights since I've been watching too much JL and Bat stuff xD Sooo my friend came up with this during lunch one day and let's just say this happened. So basically the point of this story is to see which Bat eventually ends up with Richard. Also, I can't put a pole up for this right now as I am still having my pole for "A Rouge Hero" open, so for now until I get the pole up please vote in your reviews or through a PM message to me alright? I won't have Batwoman in this of course (one reason being that I don't know her well enough), but the following bats are involved:

Bruce

Jason

Tim

Damian

Stephanie

Cassandra

Barbra

And of course we will have drama from outside the Batfamily after him as well xD:

Wally

Kory

And other people you think would work in this.

Alright now that that list is made I'll explain this: Each chapter will be dedicated to one Bat in particular that is after Richard, and some other chapters for the others.

...curse small prologues.

* * *

**_"I Will Win!"_**

_00_

_Prologue _

* * *

_Richard has a small problem and that problem is his family. He knows that all of them are after him in some way, and that bugs him. And he doesn't know what to do about it. In the end, who will win him over? And what is this so called bet that they made?_

* * *

I've noticed something for a while now. A while now meaning ten or so years. I seem to catch the attention of way to many people, it becomes a pain. I don't know how many times the same woman has asked me out on a date when I was already dating someone else. That might also be why I don't seem to keep a girlfriend to long. Too many other girls are after me for that one to be happy. But it isn't just girls either, and that is another problem. I'm bi alright? And that makes things worse for me. Because then I have too many different people after me for the same reason.

The sad part is that most of the time they just want to get into bed with me because I am so called "hot". Okay so I do admit that being a hero has those qualities to it, but in general it can be quite annoying. You get too "hot" and too "ripped" for people not to notice you. I mean how many people do I catch snapping pictures of me when I'm flying around town with my grappling hook? I can tell you it can get a little disturbing when they like to see your perfect "posture". Yeah, I don't buy that.

But the other bad part about this? That would probably be the fact that I see my family giving me those looks as well. I mean hell, JayBird kissed me one day and we could have very well ended up in one bed together. Tim seems to have too much respect for me…and the way Damian acts around me sometimes causes me to be concerned. And then there is Bruce. I've always thought his actions would be normal, but when you look closer, the way he acts to me is only to me.

So all in all, things are kind of hectic. And that gets even worse when we bring in my almost wife, Kory, and my ex-girlfriend Barbra. She may be paralysed, but that doesn't mean she doesn't have feelings for me anymore. I mean I like her too but...we kind of fell apart you know? Just goes to show my life is more confusing than anyone would realize.

I may seem like one of the best people out there, but my life is indeed this confusing. No one sees just how bad that it happens to be. Augh, somehow I wonder when this mess in my life is going to end. But I don't think that I will know any time soon. At least, I hope I find out who I am in love with soon enough.

* * *

_"Huh?" I turned around as two strong arms wrapped around me and suddenly we were kissing. I let out a small groan before my eyes closed and I relaxed._

* * *

My first relationship was with my best friend. Wally West. I was about 13-14 then at that moment when he first kissed me, and then we were suddenly in love with one another. However, after a fall out I left him...and we fell apart. Yet I still loved him and he was in love with me. It became too hard to get back together however when I got together with Starfire and he was with Jinx.

After I became Nightwing and left the Titans is when I had my issues with Red Hood, my younger brother. He seemed to be everywhere I went. The thing is, I moved into his territory so it was probably my fault. He and I were on a rocky ledge at one point but eventually we picked up the pieces and worked it out. But the look in his eyes, much like Tim's, was not brotherly love. It had to be something more, but I had no idea what it could be...

Until Jason kissed me.

But oh well.

I've learned to cope up until now...where it seems like somehow they are all after me at once.

* * *

3rd Person POV:

"So it's a challenge then huh?" Jason smirked and crossed his arms as Damian 'tt'ed' yet again. "We'll see who will get DickyBird in the end huh? I like that idea."

Tim rolled his eyes. "You came up with the idea Jay, so of course. But I can't say that I don't like it either." He smirked and shook his brother's hand. There were a few more hands that they all shook. It was now a bet. A bet to see who can win Richard John Grayson's heart.


	2. Bruce Wayne I

Chapter one of "I Will Win!" is now done. This first chapter is for Bruce Wayne~

Pole is up by the way.

Warnings: Rated for a reason. Implied sex, mature themes.

* * *

**_"I Will Win!"_**

_01_

_Bruce Wayne:_

_You Were Cold...So I Made You Warm_

* * *

_Richard has a small problem and that problem is his family. He knows that all of them are after him in some way, and that bugs him. And he doesn't know what to do about it. In the end, who will win him over? And what is this so called bet that they made?_

* * *

"Ach..." Nightwing grumbled as he slumped down against the wall and rubbed his injured arm. Batman looked at him from where he was before silently moving over to him. Nightwing looked up at him and smiled weakly. "I'm alright B, just a little hurt...that's al-" He stopped talking as Batman plainly pressed on his chest and he winced. He looked down a little bit, and winced again. "D-do..." He stuttered.

"_Richard_." The voice was gruff and deep. He blushed a little bit as his father moved closer to him. Up until then he hand't noticed just how much he was shaking. Cold. He realized. He was cold. Batman moved closer to him and he felt warmer. He blushed a little once more before he realized that the other was looking right into his masked eyes.

"Ah." Nightwing shivered as the others arms wrapped around him, holding him close. Bruce was warm. Batman had more warmth than he did at the moment. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around him. Batman seemed to chuckle against him. "B-bruce." He whispered lightly and then gasped as the other moved his hands to rub the others back. Nightwing's eyes widened and he made a small sound then. "B-bruce..." He whispered. His eyes widened once again as the hands went down lower. He made another sound and pressed into the other, shivering from the heat then.

"Something wrong my son?" He whispered and Nightwing blushed a little.

"W-what are you doing?" He stuttered as the others hands moved to his lower back, right above his ass. He blinked and blushed a little more.

Batman chuckled lightly once more and grasped the others bottom in his hands. Richard mewled at the touch and shivered again. "Bruce...no...please...stop...it...please..." He whispered and made a sound again before he felt the other rub against him, hard. He moaned. He couldn't help but moan. It felt so good to feel the other touching him like this.

However, it was wrong. He knew it was wrong. He knew it was wrong for the other to be touching him like this. His own Father was...touching him...these ways. It was wrong. So why did it feel so...good? He moaned again and moved his body to a better position. "Please...Bruce...why...?" He moaned.

"You wanted to be warm right?" Bruce murmured softly. Well, that was an answer...and Richard wasn't sure if he liked that answer or if he didn't like it. All he knew was that his Father was touching him...in ways he had never thought of before. He moaned again as the other began to move against him. He shivered and clutched at Bruce's shoulder's.

"Ah...B-bruce."He moaned at the feeling and shivered. _I haven't felt like this since I was with Wally... _He moaned again and let himself relax fully. He then closed his eyes for a moment and let the other rub against him harsher than before. He shuddered and gave a small cry. He knew they shouldn't be doing this right here, right now...but he was feeling so... Good. He moaned again. He moved his legs around Bruce, pushing his back into Bruce's chest. "B-bruce...t-th-these t-touches..." He cried then as the other rammed against him so hard that he felt himself trying to catch his balance. "A-ah..." He moaned again and his body seemed to give under him.

Strong hands kept him up against the stronger body above him. His eyes slowly opened and he looked up at him. "Richard...do you realize now... beautiful you look right now?" Honestly, he didn't know how to take his mentor and Father saying that to him. But then he blushed lightly and shifted himself.

"Bruce..." He whispered before he heard sirens. Abruptly they both pulled away from one another. Richard blushed deeply and looked down then. "S-sorry." He murmured to the other who then chuckled at him and then picked him up slowly. "H-huh-" He blinked as Bruce kissed him again and ran a hand through his hair. "B...bruce..." He murmured against the others mouth and closed his eyes. He felt Bruce's hands holding him tightly against his body, refusing to let him go. "P-please..."

* * *

Richard didn't remember what happened after that honestly. All he knew was that he woke up tangled in the covers in Bruce's room. His shirt was missing, but his pants were still in tact. He was relieved for that actually, not sure what he would have done if he found them off of his body. He wasn't sure he wanted to think about that either.

He smiled a little however when he found Bruce's arm wrapped tightly around his body, a warm mouth kissing his neck slowly. He shivered under the touch, but now from being cold. He was so warm, so warm...and so...different. He gasped as he was flipped over so his back was against the bed.

"Richard." Bruce murmured down to him and he blushed lightly. He moved his legs to wrap around the others waist. "Hmn...stop tempting me so much." He whispered and Richard blinked at that.

"Tempting you,_ Bruce_?" He whispered and the other abruptly kissed him deeply. He moved a hand into the smaller one's hair and tugged a little. Richard let out a loud groan and moved his legs to pull himself in closer to the other.

"Yes, my little _angel_. You are tempting me a little...too much." He chuckled softly and Richard smirked at him.

"What if I am trying to tempt you **_Father_**." He murmured and looked up at him and then moved himself once more. He then gasped softly as he felt his erection brush the others.

_It's wrong._

But he could care less. He could care less if his Father touching him like this was that bad...because he wanted it. He moved his head to capture the others lips. He pouted when his Father pulled away from him, chuckling at his son's reaction.

"Now, you shouldn't act anymore Dick, I'm going to deal with this, so calm down...or I'll stop." Dick mewled under him in frustration as the other nipped at his neck slowly.

"Sir, you have a business call!"

Bruce growled in frustration and moved apart from his son who pouted, looking up at him.

"No fair..." He whined.

"We can do this later." Bruce kissed him one last time.

Dick groaned and then nodded. He felt the other touch him one last time before he vanished like he did as the bat. He wrapped himself in the blanket and groaned, moving a hand to touch himself. He moaned lightly to himself. God damn it...

* * *

"Heh, Bruce, ya lost," Jason smirked, "and now it's my turn~" He chuckled and Bruce glared at him.

"Jason be quite." He snapped and there was a chuckle from Damian.

"If you actually want to get him under you then you better hurry..." Damian snorted and Jason rolled his eyes.

"Shut up little devil."

"I could care less Todd."

"..." Tim seemed to be the only one silent at the moment, before he said, "will everyone just be silent?"

All he got was a glare before the door closed.

Damian tt'ed.

Bruce sighed. This was getting...a little out of hand already. And he didn't know what to do about that fact.


	3. Jason Todd I

Warnings: Rated for a reason.

Choice standings:

Damian-8

Jason-8

Wally-8

Tim-4

Bruce-3

Babs-3

Kory-2

Steph-1

Cass-1

Now onto Jason's first chapter!

...and warning. Protective DaddyBat xD...or maybe is he jealous?

...trust me the ending of this you will _not_ be suspecting...and it's mostly due to me being allowed to look at yaoi pics on deviant art.

* * *

**_"I Will Win!"_**

_02_

_Jason Todd:_

_Observations Lead to Desire _

* * *

_Richard has a small problem and that problem is his family. He knows that all of them are after him in some way, and that bugs him. And he doesn't know what to do about it. In the end, who will win him over? And what is this so called bet that they made?_

Richard was older than Jason, but he wasn't taller. Richard was actually shorter than him, and maybe just a little taller than Tim. Bruce was taller than him as well, which actually made it amusing when watching the two. Dick had a fun time trying to hug the other, it was actually amusing seeing how frustrating it was for the smaller one. The boy had to stand on his tippy-toes if he wanted to get his arms around Bruce's neck.

Yet, there was another thing Jason noticed about him when he watched him walk around...when the other hugged him tightly and smiled at him.

His brother was good-looking.

My god was his brother good-looking.

He had everything that he had needed. He was ripped, he had good...well curves. Not to mention that he had a nice ass. Yes, his brother had a good ass. The curves only helped with that factor. And personally, Jason loved that. He loved how his brother looked. He couldn't get enough of him...

He wanted him. Yes, he had realized that the day he saw his brother as Nightwing, standing in front of him with that smile of his. He was...he wanted him. He had wanted him since that moment. And no matter what he was going to get him.

* * *

"Red Hood is there something wrong?" Red Hood glanced over at his brother, Nightwing. His brother was just sitting on the roof, staring at him calmly. "You keep spacing off..."

"What the hell do you want Nightwing?" Red Hood snorted, looking at his brother still. He noticed that the other was relaxed, a little too relaxed. "And why are you-" Nightwing was in front of him suddenly, sitting down still, but in front of him.

"I was worried, you haven't come home in a little while." Damn that innocent tilt of the head. Red Hood slowly brought off his mask and looked right at Nightwing, who looked confused.

"Hmn, because that place isn't really my home anymore..." Red Hood responded and Nightwing pouted.

"Yes it is."

Red Hood chuckled. "Maybe...you can change my mind..." He murmured and leaned in, kissing his brother. Nightwing's eyes went wide and he stumbled back as Red Hood's arms wrapped around his waist and kept him still against him. Nightwing let out a groan as he found himself almost perfectly pressed into the other. It seemed so _wrong_. But at the same time it seemed so _right_. It was like that day when he was with Bruce. How wrong had it been for his Father to touch him in those ways? _Very_ wrong.

And now his _little brother_ was doing the same thing his _father_ had. Touching him like this...

"Ah!" Nightwing's eyes shot open as he felt Red Hood's hands playing with his ass, teasing him.

"You look so _amazing_ like this." Red Hood chuckled as he moved a hand to touch his brother's face. A small whimper came from the smaller one as he was pushed down against the roof they were on. His brother straddled his hips, wrapping an arm around him. "Taking all of my control not to strip you and f**k you into the roof right about now." He purred, kissing down his brothers neck. Nightwing shuddered eyes slightly going wide as he heard his brother talk so.._.__dirty_. _  
_

Hands slipped down his uniform, rubbing him in all of the _go__d dang_ right places. "J-Jaybird!" He cried as the other rubbed against him, kissing at his neck still, and then biting down, marking the skin. "Oh!" He cried and moved to grab at his brother's shoulders. "J-jay stop-" He was cut off as he was kissed deeply on the lips, the perfect mash of teeth, and tongue. They moved together almost perfectly. His legs moved around his brother as the other began to slip of his uniform.

"Oh god...Jay." Nightwing cried as the others finger was suddenly against his ass hole. "N-no...d-don-" The finger moved into him. He let out a cry as the other moved another finger in in less than a moment later after the other one. However, he felt himself moving on the others fingers, despite how he was trying to push the other away. "S-stop!" He whimpered.

"Why _brother_? You are clearly enjoying f*cking yourself on my fingers." Red Hood smirked and Nightwing whimpered softly. "Awww, is there something wrong golden boy?" He teased as he thrust his fingers in harder.

"J-jay please...stop..." He whimpered as another finger moved inside of him. "S-stop this...pleas-please gah!" He cried out as something was hit inside of him, something that almost made him lose all resolve.

"_Jason_." Nightwing felt his heart stop as he heard the voice. Red Hood smirked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Are you jealous Bats?" He teased as he moved his fingers in and out of Nightwing. Nightwing whimpered, still not able to stop himself from f*cking himself on his brother's fingers. "Or...perhaps do you want to get in this action and f*ck your _son_ so hard?" The dirty talk made Nightwing groan, growing hard.

"If he told you to _stop_. You are supposed to _stop_." Batman growled, stalking over.

"Hmn..." Red Hood looked down at his brother. "Well when he is finger f*cking himself I don't see a reason to stop." Nightwing shuddered, putting an arm over his face to hide himself from his brother and father. He felt so ashamed to be wanting his brother to take him and make the painful erection stop.

Nightwing's eyes searched the two when he heard nothing then. His eyes widened for a moment...

* * *

"A-ah! J-jay! B-bruce!" His cries echoed around the apartment as the two moved on against him. Bruce kissed his lips as Jason thrust inside of him. The combination of the two driving him up a wall. He let out a small cry into Bruce's mouth as Jason slammed into him roughly. A large hand wrapped around his erection and pumped him. His eyes began to roll back as he felt the movements of the two. It was all to sudden when they all shifted. A cry came from his lips as he felt them switch.

He found himself between the two, Bruce on top and Jason under him. A loud cry echoed around the room once again as he felt _both_ of them slam into him. His legs moved and curled around Bruce's waist as he was pounded into by the both of them. Screams began to come out of his mouth, feeling like his body was breaking in two.

This was also just so _wrong_. But at the same time he didn't want to stop it. He wanted this from the two of them, and he didn't see _why_ he wanted it. So wrong. "B-bruce! J-jay!"

* * *

"I can't believe that _you_ showed up!" Jason crossed his arms as Tim sighed, leaning back. It was his turn next, but he was more so annoyed with it all as they had been attacking one another for the last hour. Well, Bruce and Jason.

"You were _about_ to rape him before I showed up!" Bruce snapped back and huffed.

"I'm going now..." Tim muttered and walked out a the two began to argue even louder.


End file.
